Guilt And Worry — But Mostly Guilt
by PinkRose0106
Summary: A oneshot continuation of my previously-written story Robin's Past. (Male) Morgan feels bad for Keira—his and Robin's version of the latter's otherwise unknown mother. He's set on giving her a slightly happier ending—even if it comes with a heck of a lot of self-doubt first. (Rated T because I don't want to rate it too low. Read & review plz!)


Morgan knew he probably didn't need to sneak around. He wasn't doing anything wrong! And if he was, he didn't mean it. He felt bad for Keira—his and Robin's version of the latter's mother. Yes, yes, Robin stressed that Keira didn't exist. But he felt horrible. It wasn't his fault in any way—other than he was apart of the writing of it. But since Robin didn't seem too worried about it, he took his own paper and wrote his own continuation. He wanted to give Keira a happy ending. And that's what he plan to do as he began writing.

…

Guilt was practically killing Keira. She should've left sooner. As soon as she felt something was wrong, she should've come to find her daughter. But did she? No, because she ignored the better part of herself and waited. Waited until Robin was either captured or killed.

She ignored all the rumors. Not that she talked to anyone to hear them. Whatever girl became the tactician of Ylisse's army and Prince Chrom's Shepards was of no concern to her. She just wanted to find her daughter. Keira didn't even want to think about what would happen if she stopped looking just to check rumors.

Keira paused. She was in a forest, dark green leaves surrounding her. If she remembered correctly, she was heading away from Ylisstol. She was sure that this was the way Robin would've went if she got lost. She knew—or at least, Keira thought she knew—that even a kind person could be cruel. Looks can be deceiving. Don't trust anyone you don't know.

Don't trust your own mother to keep track of where you disappear to, Keira thought. She wanted to stab herself with the dagger in her bag. Was she even worthy of being the mother of a girl like Robin, if she waited a whole day before looking? If she blamed her old husband for bad parenting, wanting the child only to bring Grima back, what did that make her?

Keira tried to remind herself that there were a lot of mothers who abandoned their children, or left them to die, all because they didn't care. A part of her knew that she had good intentions…but it still felt like she was the worst mother in the world.

She pushed on, her clothes a bit too small because she never had intentions to go trudging through the wilderness, especially not in anything than her normal dress. Her shoes weren't meant for this much walking, either; she wanted to stop, but then she forced a picture of her daughter in pain or anywhere near Validar…just the thought of Robin's father made Keira want to stab something.

Keira hadn't brought any tomes with her. She didn't have any that wouldn't remind her of her failure. Instead she had a pair of kitchen knives—she preferred to call them daggers in situations like these—that she handled poorly. She could cut meat well enough and chop up vegetables, but she didn't have the strength to hack at foliage.

She pulled out one of the daggers, and threw it at the nearest tree. It was such a weak throw that it nearly landed on her foot.

Keira cursed. "One day, Keira, you're going to regret still being a mage," she muttered to herself. She picked the dagger back up, and put it back in her bag.

She continued in with her search.

…

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. Keira was tired, torn, and sure as hell that she wasn't going to get any younger. It's been a year. She didn't cover much ground herself, but she hired and trusted several people to search for her in the areas she could not. She took up the job as a traveling merchant and waited.

The last report just came in. Robin couldn't be found anywhere. Keira didn't want to give too much information lest they connect the dots and sell the information to a Grimleal or—even worse—Validar.

It made Keira want to scream. Robin had been the perfect daughter, understanding even when Keira hid the truth from her. Robin obeyed without fuss and didn't get too upset when Keira eventually told her of her father. Keira wondered if she had even be worthy of a daughter like Robin. She hated to think it, but…her daughter was dead. There was no way to avoid it.

She wondered if she should return back to her old home. Her home by the capital. Maybe Robin was still alive, and was waiting for her? But if she wasn't…Keira would either die of heartbreak or drive a dagger through her heart just to get it over with. She wouldn't be able to live in that house. Not without her daughter.

Keira, for now, sat by in her room at the inn. This town wasn't that bad. She probably wouldn't even have much strength to get back to the capital. She definitely wouldn't have the stamina to come back. She had enough money to buy a small house…maybe even adopt a child, if she wanted to try her hand at parenting again. But maybe she shouldn't. Her mind still had what-ifs clouding it; it may have been years, but Keira was confident that Validar at least wanted her dead. Running off with the perfect vessel for Grima…would things have gone any differently if she had stayed? Maybe a little bit. Not by much. Robin would still be…in a questionable state of living. Just in a different way.

She took a few moments to think. Keira nodded to herself—she could, at the very least, try to act like a normal person for once. She could get a new house, new job…maybe even new family, if she was fast enough. Luckily her merchant-living has given her plenty of experience in most tasks. It wouldn't be too hard to make a new name for herself.

Keira stood up, picked up her bags, and left the inn.


End file.
